Electrical circuit breakers typically include devices such as actuators or a solenoids for effecting the movement of certain components in response to signals from one or more control circuits. These control circuits are typically mounted on rigid circuit boards that are mounted directly beside the devices being controlled, and are connected to those devices by wires. This arrangement can create problems when space becomes critical because space must be provided not only for the mounting of the circuit board but also to allow for the installation of the board and the wires that connect it to the device it is controlling. Accordingly, from this perspective the design of circuit breakers has met a design barrier when the object is to make a circuit breaker that is both small and economical.